Another Route: Kotomi
by MooCow4Prezudent
Summary: - This will be essentially a rewriting/continuation of Kotomi's Rout from Clannad. Other characters will be present as I deem it necessary. - I will be keeping the harem hijinks to a minimum, or remove it entirely. However there will be humor, just no jerking my readers around for who knows how long.
1. A Brief Exchange

Another Route: Kotomi

 **Authors Notes  
\- This will be essentially a rewriting/continuation of Kotomi's Rout from Clannad. Other characters will be present as I deem it necessary.  
\- I will be keeping the harem hijinks to a minimum, or remove it entirely. i.e. padding and misunderstandings will be gone, finito, stricken off the record. This is not to say there will be no attempt at humorous situations. In fact I have been told that I am quite the jokester so… look forward to that.  
-No honorifics; it kills the flow of dialogue for me.  
-I will be using Sentai Filmworks's script as a baseline, but I'll be heavily altering it for better flow and comedic punch.**

A Brief Exchange

 _"_ _I hate this town. Try as I might… I can't seem to recall anything I'd call a 'good' memory. What constitutes a happy adolescence? Family, Friends, Grades? I didn't have any of these. I am merely a shell. I have neither goals nor motivation. What future could there be for one such as me."_

I am walking; traversing the familiar streets that marked the way leading to the place I spent my days. Today was the first day of my last year of attending Sakurami High School.

 _"_ _After this… After this I will have no choice but to do what I can to survive."_

But, that was still an entire year away; an entire, pointless void in time.

I approached the hill leading to the front gate of Sakurami High; when something caught my eye. A girl, with striking chestnut colored hair.

"Anpan!"… "Do you like it here?"… "I like it here a-lot."…

Was she talking to me? I never saw her notice me. So I assumed she was just talking to herself as she continued.

"But it very well may be that everything I like about this place will go away."… "Everything fun and enjoyable is so finite."… "Fun things, happy things; they'll all eventually disappear."… "That being the case; do you think you can still love it here?"

She seemed to be nervous. I felt it prudent so I spoke.

"Why not try finding something new? If everything you like disappears, that doesn't mean that there's nothing left to enjoy. It just means you have to work at it a little."

She jumped where she stood, and looked me in the eyes. But, I continued to walk. It seemed as though this one interaction had been the answer to the question plaguing my conscience.


	2. The Day Before Yesterday

I arrived outside my classroom, stepped inside, and took my seat. Unsurprisingly, the seat next to mine was vacant.

 _"Sunohara's probably off harassing someone again, or getting beat up by the people he's been harassing."_

It probably wasn't healthy for someone to concern themself with Sunohara's wellbeing, so I tried to put the whole thing from my mind. After all it wasn't right for someone to sound like they've got a vuvuzella instead of a wind pipe.

Before the image of Sunohara with a plastic horn careening down his throat could fully form in my mind, my contemplation was interrupted by the class representative, Ryou Fujibayashi.

"Um… Mr. Okazaki?"

"I'm not your teacher, out with it! [1]"

"Well… the teacher told me to give you this."

She handed me a sealed envelope. I took it, opened it and read the letter.

 _"Mr. Okazaki,_

 _We have noticed a steady decline in your academic achievement over the past several months. As a result, we are requiring you to meet with a private student teacher after school in the reference room in room 302. She has volunteered her services, so you will not be charged. If our surveillance shows that you did not attend these lessons; your parents will be contacted, and you will suffer disciplinary action."_

"Surveillance? Guess the faculty's keeping tabs on me. Looks like my days of delinquency are numbered. Wait a minute…" I scanned read the letter again.

 _"She?... I might just check this out. Worst case scenario, I get a slap to the face and a good laugh."_

That was a lie and I knew it. I just wanted to avoid being at home. After all, the more time I can spend away from HIM the better. As I resigned myself to this fate the teacher began his lecture. Whereupon, I soon found myself dozing off.

My once sturdy desk shook violently, and I awoke with a jolt. Sunohara was standing next to me; evidently, he had kicked my desk to wake me up.

"Where've you been; out harassing the first-year girls again?"

He shuttered a little when I said this.

"NO, it was those rugby assholes. They barged into my room and started ganging up on me."

"Knowing you, you probably did something to deserve it."

"Exactly why am I friends with you again?"

"The same question I ask myself every day."

"Anyway, morning exercises aside [2]. School's over, we should get going."

"You go on ahead; I've got some business to take care of before I leave."

"Huh? Did you join a club or something?"

"No! God no; if you must know, I'm meeting up with a cute girl okay."

"Girl? What, so you've got a girlfriend now?"

He paused for a-few seconds, apparently thinking (Which is probably a first for him).

"Does she have friends? Could I perhaps meet one of them?"

"Even if she does, I wouldn't let you anywhere near them. It might reflect poorly on me."

"You really are horrible you know that?"

"Can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen. Anyway, I've gotta go or else I'll be late. Ciao!" [3]

I left the classroom and made my way to the school's reference room on the third floor. I remembered where it was because I used to go there when I was cutting class so I could take a good nap.

I made my way up the stairs and found myself in front of room 302. The first thing that caught my eye was the girl sitting across the table reading.

 _"No one else is here… Guess she's my tutor."_

I took the seat across from her and noticed the front cover.

 _"The Dandelion Girl?_ [4] _Where have I heard of that book before?"_

"What're you reading?"

She kept reading as if she hadn't heard me.

"What's that book about?"

She ignored me again.

 _"What's with this girl. Does she even know I'm here? Does she even care? Well, I guess there's only one thing to do."_

I grabbed the book out from under her nose.

It took a few moments for her to realize what had happened. She started looking around trying to see where her book had gone.

I leaned forward and showed her that I had her book.

"Can I have that back please?"

"If you answer my questions, I'll give it back to you."

"Okay."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kotomi Ichinose."

"What are you doing here after school?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Why are you waiting for them?"

"I offered my time as a tutor. I was told to wait here for someone to come by, and to help them do their homework."

An idea popped into my head.

 _"The people keeping tabs on me know that I'm here. I can just pretend I'm a tutor every afternoon, get off scot free, and chat up this..." I took a scanning look at the girl sitting across from me. "…Rather good looking young soul."_

 **Author's notes**

 **[1] Ryou's speech patterns are very formal; this is the best I could think to do to carry it over.  
[2] Sunohara's usually the punching bag, but I decided to let him get a good jab in there.  
[3] I like dialogue, can't you tell?  
[4] Dandelion Girl is an old science fiction novel that coined the term "Day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you." Fitting don't you think?**


	3. What am I Even Doing Here?

**What am I Even Doing Here?**

Kotomi had a strange expression. Like a child trying to learn more about her surroundings.

"Can I have my book back now?"

"Oh… right. Here you go." I handed her the book.

She took her book, but she didn't immediately return to reading it. Instead she kept staring at me with that puzzled expression.

"Umm… … …"

"What? Is there something on my shirt?"

"Well… you're here so are you the one I'm supposed to be helping."

"Nah, I'm here the same as you. Some blonde hooligan needs help and I was told we'd have to work together or both of us would get written up or something." _"Surely Sunohara wouldn't mind if I threw him under the buss a little, or a-lot."_

"I guess we'll wait together then huh."

She immediately returned to reading her book.

"Guess so."

The next handful of hours proved to be incredibly dull. This 'Kotomi' girl wasn't very sociable. In-fact, it was so boring I decided to sit down and actually do my homework; scary, huh? I came here to skip out on my dad, and harass someone undeserving of it. I end up doing what I'm supposed to.

"Need some help?"

Kotomi had noticed my pained expression as I gazed at a particularly stubborn equation.

"Yeah, can you remind me how to calculate Moles?" **[1]**

"Oh! That's not too hard. It just takes some time first you…"

Some time had passed; much longer than I was required to. But, there was something about this situation; I don't want to leave.

"Well I've got to get going. Shame he never showed up."

"Yeah, Damn shame. I'll see you around. Probably tomorrow I guess seeing as how I'll need to be here."

We walked together most of the way, but we parted at an intersection.

 _"What is over that way…? I've been there before; I know it. But, I can't remember. Well if there's ever some kind of dangerous criminal on the loose, I can use it as an excuse to stick with her."_

At that thought, I made my way back home.

 **Author's Notes  
[1] I remember helping my table mates do Molar equations in Chemistry class a bunch of years ago. Figured, I'd take some inspiration from it.**

 **[2] College is a giant gaping anus when it comes to us creative types.**


	4. I Saw a Rabbit

**I Saw a Rabbit**

After parting ways with Kotomi, I made my way back to the familiar house. I opened the door and walked inside as the familiar scent filled my lungs. Unsurprisingly there were Bottles and Cans littering the floor; and Dad was dead asleep with his face on the table. A familiar sight to be sure.

I shook his shoulder as I said "Dad! Wake up; if you're going to sleep, you should do it in your bed."

It took a-few seconds; but, eventually his eyes opened and he sat up.

"Oh Tomoya you're home late; you should call and tell me these things you know."

Anger began welling up inside me. " _Why?_ "

"You know I worry about you."

I clenched my fists " _How dare he pretend to be a father._ "

"I think there's some leftover sushi in the fridge if you're hungry"

'Sushi' that was the word that set me over. "STOP! Will you just cut it out!?"

"I don't understand son, I'm just trying to-"

"Why do you treat me like I've left home; like we're only family by circumstance!? WHAT AM I TO YOU ANYWAY!?"

I didn't wait for his answer. I took off running. To where? I didn't know. I just knew I had to be away for a while. Minutes, hours, days, months; I didn't know yet. My feet were carrying me to… somewhere. My mind didn't know; but, I trusted my feet to carry me somewhere.

Before long I found myself at the same street corner I had passed not too long ago. It had taken me a considerable amount of time to get there. The sun had already set. How long had it been? There was a clock hanging on one of the buildings that lined the streets. It was late. I must not have run strait here.

My contemplation was interrupted as I spotted a figure standing in the light of a street lamp. They were looking down at a book. I couldn't tell who it was but whoever it was didn't seem to have noticed me. But then, she spoke.

"The day before yesterday, I saw a rabbit. Yesterday, a dear; and today, it's you."

It seemed as though it was recited by memory; my memory, it seemed. It tickled at the insides of my brain; but, where was it from?

"Funny, I usually only see mice and raccoons around here."

"Oh!"

She quickly stopped reading, and turned this way and that looking for the source of the noise. I caught a glimpse of her face. It was Kotomi.

"Hey! It's kind of late for a stroll. There could be thugs waiting around to jump some unsuspecting sucker."

I walked closer and noticed the book she was reading. It looked old, really old. But, I was able to make out the words "Dandelion Girl" printed on the cover.

She looked a little scared. " _Had she really not considered the possibility of potential ne'er-do-wells lurking about?_ "

"Are you a bully?"

I noticed that her eyes started glistening with tears.

" _Bully? I may not be the nicest of people out there; but, I certainly don't go around harassing people. That's Sunohara's job after all._ "

This girl must be a little sensitive.

"Um… sorry? I didn't mean to frighten you. But, it's dangerous to be out this late you know. Why are you out this late anyway?"

"Well… you see… I wanted to go to the book store. But, they were closed. So I figured I'd just wait for them to open."

"Okay. Are you aware of the fact that this store won't be open for another ten hours?"

"I knew it; you really are a bully aren't you."

Tears began welling up in her eyes again.

"Listen; I'm sorry I might've been a little harsh. But, it's true. You might as well go back home and get to bed. I'm sure your parent's are worried about you."

She looked a little better. But, she was still a little wet in the eyes.

If you like, I can walk you home. But, you barely know me so I won't push you if you're nervous.

"Oh, no I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no problem at all." " _After all, it gives me an excuse to be away a little bit longer._ "

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry one bit."

"Well, if you're sure."

At that, we part ways again. But, not before she said one last thing.

"Thank you Tomoya."

And with that, we parted ways. But, one question lingered in my mind.

" _When did I tell her my name?_ "


	5. Found out

**_I was playing outside, dad was gone to work like usual. I was chasing butterflies, trying to catch them with a net dad surprised me with one day. I followed a particularly stubborn one into someone's backyard, through a narrow gap between the bushes and a tall wooden fence. The light hit my eyes hard when I emerged on the other side..._**

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

The light of the rising sun woke me from my dream. I didn't bother to check the clock, I knew I had overslept. " _I'm trying to be a good boy for once, and I can't even do that right._ "

I dressed quickly, made my way out the door, and up the familiar slope that lead to the school. I even remembered to bring my school bag. I noticed that Dad must have gone to work before I left.

It was marginally easier to focus during classes, seeing as how I managed to get a decent amount of sleep in. " _Even if I'm late, I might be able to copy someone else's notes for the stuff I missed._ " My newfound diligence did not go unnoticed by Sunohara.

"So what, you're some kind of wiz kid now?"

"No, I've just been given an ultimatum. Get good, or get going."

"I suppose I understand. By the way, are you busy?"

"Yeah, I gotta meet up with my mandatory tutor again. What'd you have in mind anyway?"

"Wanted to show you the tape I found."

"Knowing you it's some of that ancient hip hop garbage you love so much. Anyway, I'm out. I gotta go bother someone who doesn't deserve it."

Kotomi was waiting in the Library again. She sat at the table reading the same book I'd seen her reading before.

"Waiting again I see." She didn't respond. "The guy skipped out on you yesterday, so I don't think he'll be coming today either." Silence again. I took the book out of her hands. Her eyes kept moving back and forth for a moment before she realized that the item that was of such interest to her had moved location.

Before she could speak, I dog eared the page, closed the book, and handed it back to her. "You should be more aware of your surroundings. People might take your absent mindedness for rudeness if you don't respond when people talk to you."

"Nice to see you too Tomoya."

" _Is she trying to be sarcastic?_ "

"Yeah, about that; I don't recall ever having told you my name."

"It was in the instructions I got."

" _Clever girl, she must've suspected me from the beginning. All she needed to do was make me acknowledge that my name is Tomoya._ "

"I guess the cat's out of the bag huh?"

"Yup, now sit down. We've gotta get you all caught up now don't we?"


	6. Yesterday, a Dear

It seems that during my years of truancy, I had forgotten just how much of a gaping anus studying is. Last time I was casually applying the bare minimum amount of effort required to show people that I was at least acknowledging my responsibilities as a student. Now, Kotomi was drilling two years' worth of skipped classes and on campus napping into my shriveled raisin of a brain.

"No, you have to do the same thing to both ends of the equation."

She leaned over to point out my mistakes for the umpteenth time. She was so close, I could recognize the faint smell of strawberries.

"Um… Kotomi… err."

"Yes, what is it."

"Not that I'm complaining; but, you're really close."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have too many friends do you?"

I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sure loads of people like you. Your so…" " _C'mon Tomoya turn on that classic charm of yours_ " "Easy to talk to."

Tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Aw geez. If it makes you feel better, I don't know anyone I'd rather spend my time with than you." " _Granted, there aren't too many people I find myself talking to on a regular basis; even fewer that I'd call pleasant to talk to._ "

At that, her face turned red, but her eyes were still watery.

"It's just that I'm a guy, and you're a girl, so if you're that close, it's distracting. You understand?"

*sniff* "I guess so."

"C'mon, let's get this done. I don't wanna get kicked out if I can avoid it."

After an eternity of equations, calculations, studying, review, and every other unholy thing under the sun; we left campus. "Kotomi, you wanted a book right?"

"Yes I did, but how did you know that?"

"I read it in the notes I got before showing up to the library."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm just messing with you. You told me last night, remember? I was um…" I remembered what happened last night. "…out for a leisurely walk, and you were standing in front of the bookstore."

"Oh, right I remember now."

"Wanna go to the store now? They'll probably be open for another hour or so."

Her face was beaming. "Sure, that sounds great!" **[1]**

It wasn't very far to the book store. But, we only made it about a half hour before it closed.

The shopkeeper looked at us when we walked in. "Oh miss Ichinose, come by again I see. Oh, and you brought a friend. Oh boy, and off she goes."

I looked to my side, she had disappeared. " _What is with this girl?_ " I spent the next few minutes trying to track her down in the maze of bookshelves. When I found her, she was reading in her usual trance-like state.

She let out a soft "Oh" and pulled out a pair of scissors. I quickly reached out and took hold of her arm.

"What on earth are you doing!? You can't just rip pages out of books you don't own, that's vandalism. If anything, copy the page on a piece of scrap paper."

I ended up persuading her to buy the book and take it home with her. Before we reached the intersection where we parted ways yesterday, Kotomi stopped and tried to hide herself behind me.

"Kotomi, what on-" I stopped, she was shaking. There was a man in a long leather coat wearing a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to—"

"Need to what? Buddy, you're looking all kinds of suspicious in that getup. So I suggest you be on your way before this gets ugly."

"Oh, I… Well fine then, maybe some other time."

"BEAT IT!"

He took off the way we had come, Kotomi had stopped shaking.

"Who was that guy? Someone you know?"

"He's… a bad man, a very bad man."

"Could you be more specific? Do I need to call the cops on this guy? What'd he do?"

"No, don't call the police. It's just… he… um…"

"Never mind, if you don't want to tell me, I won't force it out of you. Just let me walk you all the way home it could be dangerous."

"No, I'll be okay on my own."

"Kotomi" I gave her a stern look.

"I'll be fine."

*Sigh*"alright, if you insist. But I wish you wouldn't keep me in the dark, I can help you y'know."

I got home late. Dad wasn't there, evidently he was out drinking. I entered my room, got into bed and fell asleep.

 **[1] This smile must be protected.**


End file.
